The present disclosure relates to two component systems for delivery of toner. In particular, the present relates to carriers used in two component systems
Xerographic development systems normally fall into two categories, those that use a combination of carrier particles and toner particles for two component developer material and those that use only toner particles for the developer material. In two component development systems, the carrier particles are usually magnetic and the toner particles are usually nonmagnetic, but triboelectrically adhere to the carrier particles. The toner particles are attracted to the electrostatic latent image from the carrier particles and form a toner particle image on a photoreceptor surface. Most two component development systems incorporate a permeability sensor in the architecture to monitor the toner concentration within a development housing in order to control the xerographic set points to enable optimal image quality characteristics on the final substrate.